1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a gas turbine apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A turbine apparatus is an apparatus for converting energy of a fluid, such as water, gas, or steam, into work.
Specifically, in a gas turbine apparatus, gas having a high temperature and high pressure from a combustor flows into a turbine unit and collides with a blade of a turbine rotor in the turbine unit to rotate a turbine output shaft.
In order to increase an efficiency of the gas turbine apparatus, a temperature of a turbine inlet is increased, but a cooling performance of the gas turbine apparatus is important when the temperature of the turbine inlet is high.
Specifically, since the turbine rotor and a vane of the gas turbine apparatus exposed to a high temperature require sufficient cooling to obtain structural stability and an extended life, technologies for cooling the gas turbine apparatus are being actively developed.
For example, Korean Patent Application document, KR 2010-0106617, discloses a technology for cooling a rotor of a compressor by using cooling air.